It All Started With a Flyer
by lips.lie
Summary: For Sora life's a struggle to make ends meet, thats how he lands a gig as a cage dancer at Marley's. Riku being the popular guy he is hides in gay bars to stay away from his fangirls, but he swears he isn't gay! M for latter chapters.
1. the flyer

**YO :) this is my 4****th**** attempt at a fan-fic but alas it's my first shot at something kingdom hearts!**

**Disclaimer: well damn . . . if I owned this franchise there would be lots of smut everywhere!!!!**

**Yeh all props go to Disney an Square – Enix**

**Well I hope you like :) reviews? **

"You got till next Friday or you're outta here! You got that punk? 300 munny due next week for rent! No more chances!!!" his landlord was yelling at him again. Sora shut his apartment door the second the portly man stormed off cigarette in tow.

A worried sigh escaped his lips. How was he gonna manage to scrape up that kind of munny by then??? His boyfriend had been paying the rent on the small apartment they shared but that was over now. His boyfriend had broken up with him via note taped on the bathroom mirror; it read: _Sorry Sora, I got my wife pregnant. P.s. – The sex was amazing!_

Sora was fending for himself now. Well there was nothing he could do to stay in his apartment if he didn't get the munny aka get a job. He grabbed his shoes and a jacket and trudged out his apartment.

~*~

Riku was in hiding again walking briskly, hood up, in the dark alley way. His damn school mates/ fangirls always stalked him, throwing themselves at him any chance they got. Riku knew he was good looking but it wasn't his fault! Now every girl knew his name just cause he had posed for a few major magazines when he was short on munny. Riku stepped on a flyer, out of curiosity he picked it up to read.

**MARLEY'S EXOTIC GAY BAR**

**OPEN 24/7**

**WOMEN NOT PERMITTED!!!**

No women? No fangirls? Riku knew this was gonna be his new hide out! Not that he was gay or anything. . .

~*~

Sora was walking down town head hanging low. He'd been job-seeking for hours and still nothing! Sora tripped on something falling face first to the ground. WHAT THE HELL?!?! He looked around and found a shiny flyer; he picked up the enemy paper scanning it.

**DANCERS ****NEEDED**

** MARLEY'S EXOTIC GAY BAR**

**600 MUNNY A WEEK!**

600 MUNNY?!? That would pay for rent! His ex- boyfriend had always loved his strip-teases, that was basically the same right? He quickly jogged to the address on the flyer. _Please whatever god is listening let me get this job!!!_

~*~

Riku walked in Marley's casually. Music instantly filled his ears, flashing lights momentarily blinded him. He strode over to the the tables (his looks didn't go un-noticed by the dancers) his ass getting slapped or grabbed a fair few times. Oh lordy he shouldn't be smirking hotly at these people! He was sending out the wrong message! _ I'm not gay. Men are not attractive! Damn, he looks good in hot pants and his package is huge! NO! NO! I'm __**not **__gay. Men are __**not **__attractive! _Riku was fighting a losing battle in his head.

~*~

"Your body is great love!" said Marluxia the bar owner, "You can start tomorrow, right?" Sora nodded his agreement. "Oh right, here's your costume for tomorrow." Marluxia handed him a black Speedo and a doctors lab coat. "Think you can dance in that?" Sora gave a thumbs up and walked out of the back office. Out in the main club area he ran into a silver haired teenager. "Sorry!!!" Sora stammered. "I'm new here I'll be starting tomorrow!" he held up his costume as an apologetic explanation. "See ya!" with that Sora ran off with a smile.

~*~

Tomorrow? Well Riku did need a place to hide. He supposed he could watch that kid's debut performance.

~*~

The school bell rang signaling the end of the day, Sora mad a mad dash out the front gates and headed straight for Marley's no way was he gonna be late on his first day! About 5 mins later he was in the back changing rooms for dancers. He pulled on the tiny Speedo and lab coat examining himself in the mirror. He giggled tonight was gonna be fun!

~*~

After school Riku walked winding paths until he made it to the front of Marley's thank god he made it past his dedicated stalkers. His hands were slightly sweating with anticipation. Wait was he really anticipating what Sora could do with his body? NO!!!! . . . okay well just a little bit. Riku was curious as to how the brunette would handle being "_sexy_" when he seemed so childish the night before. He took a seat right up front by the stage. Hoping to catch a good view of that kid's new job.

~*~

"Oh and if you're offered munny to sleep with anyone you get to keep that munny for yourself. It's up to you if you go to bed with them though we won't make you." Marluxia finished explaining the rules to Sora. "Well kiddo it's all up to you now, I think that's the opening to your dance sequence."

Sora ran to the cage behind the curtain on stage covering himself in a light sweat in the process. The curtain lifted and his childish demeanor seemed to fade away as he began moving along to the song provocatively. Grinding on the cage walls. Climbing up the pole in the center. Touching himself ever so slightly letting out a soft moan that was magnified by the microphone he wore. Munny was being flung in his cage already and he was still in both pieces of his costume.

By the end of the song he was laying nude on the cage bottom. He noticed a bright green paper. He read it.

_I'll give you 200 munny if you come by this address tomorrow._

_Riku_

Wow this job wasn't half bad so far. Already he was getting sex requests, was this easy munny or what?

~*~

Riku quite enjoyed that display of sultriness from Sora. (he learned the kids name when the club announced him) Riku wanted to know how he could so easily pull on a sex face when had just recently held the expression of a child. He left his name and address in Sora's cage. He hoped 200 munny was enough to get Sora alone with him. He really just wanted to talk with him. Still trying to convince himself he wasn't a fag.

The next day passed quickly Riku nearly ran straight home once the dismissal bell rang. He couldn't wait to talk to Sora. If he even came at all. For some reason sora just had this factor that made Riku want to befriend him, talk to him.

Riku walked in his apartment and back to his room to change. He stopped abruptly in his bedroom doorway. Sora was sprawled out naked on his bed. Oh holy hell!!!

**A/N: Well how did that go? Did you like it at all? Any suggestions? Please I'm begging for reviews here!!! *literally on my knees begging* well till I update again! **

**XOXO,**

**.**


	2. let the games begin

**Welcome back everyone! :) thank you to my 3 wonderful reviews! You really made my day!!!! Well I hope you guys don't think this chapter sucks. But if you do let me know! **

**Disclaimer – oh lordy I wish I owned this franchise but I don't. So don't go suing me! **

_. . . Sora . . . Bed . . . Naked? . . . Mmmm . . .wait . . . I'm not gay? . . . Dammit Riku you are __**not**__ interested in him!!! _– Riku thought.

"Sora?" Riku asked quietly.

"Mmm-hmm. Riku right?"

"Yeh."

"Heh then what are you doing just standing there wide-eyed for? Don't be shy let's play!"

"What?!?"

"Play you know, let's '_do it'_. Come on that's what you want right?

"What gave you that idea???"

"Riku, you offered me 200 munny to come to your apartment."

"Yeh sooooooo?"

"I work at a gay bar. I'm a cage dancer. What the hell else am I supposed to think?"

"Why can't you think normal things like maybe I just wanna talk to you?"

"People don't pay 200 just to talk. If you wanted to chat you should have just waited a little after my show. I'm not an asshole who demands munny for a conversation."

Riku looked away from the temptation sprawled across his bed. He started walking away, "Once you're dressed meet me in the living room." With that he left Sora by himself.

~*~

_What the hell? I thought he wanted sex? Was I not good enough for him? Oh yeah, and what am I supposed to do with __**"**__**THIS" **_**– ****Sora **

Sora got up from his suggestive position, dejected and awkward; walked into Riku's bathroom. A while later after his "situation" was taken care of and was fully clothed Sora trotted around to find Riku.

"Riku?" Sora called out hoping that he was still somewhere in the apartment..

"Yeh? I'm still here in the living room. Hurry up it's been like 15 minutes already!" Riku's voice echoed off the walls.

Sora puffed his cheeks out childishly plopping down on the couch across from Riku.

"Man does it always take you that long to get dressed?"

"I wouldn't have been so long if you hadn't left me with a problem!" Sora motioned to his crotch to make his point.

Riku looked away quickly blushing like mad. "Well what was I supposed to do with a naked boy on my bed?"

"What you were going to pay for! I was expecting you to fuck me senseless!"

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not gay." Riku finished quietly only half convinced himself.

Sora glared incredulously at the silver haired teen, " Really? . . . Oh look at me I'm Riku, I tell myself I'm not gay, yet I hang out at gay bars and pay for cage dancers/ strippers!"

Riku gave no retort. Sora was right the only thing that kept him from being with guys was him trying to convince himself he wasn't gay. But that wasn't much of an alibi was it? All of his actions screamed flamer.

Sora stood up and sat (extremely) close to Riku leaning against him softly. "Riku," Sora started, the silverette looked up at him, "Riku I want you to touch me."

Riku stretched out his hand slowly running his fingers up and down Sora's soft arms. Sora grabbed Riku's other hand guiding it hand under his shirt, tentatively Riku trailed his hand up and down Sora's thin body. Riku's cheeks were flushed, and it wasn't too long before Sora's body started reacting. Riku seemed to notice the growing bulge in Sora's tiny hot pants, all his motions stopped dead and he swiftly pulled away.

"It's alright touch me," Sora's voice sounded erotic. Riku wasn't sure what to do. He put one hand into the front of Sora's pants wrapping his long fingers around Sora's member. He gave Sora a feeble pump of the hand. A long moan came from Sora's soft parted lips. Riku pumped him faster and harder until he had the brunette bucking his hips.

"Riku . . . enter . . . me," Riku's eyes widened in horror finally realizing what he was doing. His daze broke.

"I can't. I can't. I can't." Riku repeated over and over. He got up, pulled out 200 munny from his wallet throwing it at the still erect Sora on his couch. Riku ran into his room locking his door.

_What the hell not again? Ughhh I have to finish the job he started. - Sora_

Sora pleased himself till he came in his hand. Damn he'd made a mess.

~*~

_What the hell is my problem? I invited a stripper into my apartment and I was planning on not doing anything with him? That doesn't seem right, even to me. What do I do now? _ - Riku

An idea hit him bouncing up grabbing his laptop Riku decided to "research gay love making." A few minutes in to a rather graphic video Riku had to look away . . . **'**_**that' **_is what Sora wanted him to do? What if he was bad at it? God he'd never even done a girl. Now he was attempting to be involved with a guy? Sora, was he still out there? Maybe he'd be okay if they worked up to intercourse.

Riku crept out of his bedroom venturing to where he left the younger boy on the couch. Sora was laying there, breathing a little slower now that his body was spent. Riku cleared his throat to announce his presence. Sora looked at him "Sora. . . uhhhh . . . I'll give you a week to convince me… I'm gay. With whatever methods you want. If you convince me well enough I'll have sex with you next Friday for 500 munny. How bout that?"

Sora's eyes brightened and his expression turned simply devilish oh was Riku way in over his head!!!! "Fine, you're on!" Sora agreed with a pure evil smirk. "The tests start now. I want to watch you jerk off. Do it."

Riku kneeled on the floor in front of his sort –of – master undoing his pants. He grabbed himself pumping vigorously. Riku's body was shaking; Sora could tell that the silverette was near his limit. "Call my name Riku. Call my name!"

"S-sora!!!!!!" Riku rasped out his cum spilling over his fist. Sora laughed throwing him some tissues. "You'd better clean up you've still got a whole week of tests to go through."

**A/N – haha so what did you think? Bad? Good? Is it still moving too fast? What should the tests be? The more suggestions I get the faster I'll update!!! Please review!!!! If you review you'll be rewarded with some RikuXSora- ness in the end!!!! **

**xoxo**


	3. Test 1: the video

Disclaimer – I don't own KH. Damn.

**Official Test # 1 –**

Early morning a knock came at Rikus door. _What the hell is it this early?_ He went to the door and unlocked it still half asleep. Sora came bouncing in the room eyes bright and a smile on his face. _Fuck he's a morning person. _Riku just stood the by the door squinting as the light practically radiated off the brunette boy. "so are you ready?", Sora asked. "For what?" "The first official test?" Wait first official test? "What the hell was yesterday then?!? " Sora giggled, "I just wanted to know if you were actually serious about letting me command you for a week." Riku glared hard at him.

~*~

Sora dragged the pajama clad Riku tho the bedroom. "Okki dokki I thought today I'd start you off with a simple video. How's that sound?" Riku halfheartedly grunted to which Sora rolled his eyes. Sora popped in the DVD letting its sounds and sight fill the room. The boys on screen were getting frisky, you could tell from the moan the one on bottom wasn't gonna last much longer, and with the way Riku's glazed eyes were fixed to the screen you could tell he was totally captivated by all of it. Sora observed Riku's physical reaction to the film and sure enough the tent pitched in his pants was straining to bust. The uke on screen orgasmed hard his body shaking screaming in pleasure, Sora heard Riku's breath hitch. Ha, this was sure to promise Sora those 500 munny.

The film ended and Sora stood up to take it out. He made sure to walk in a sensual manner to antagonize Riku even more. DVD out, he returned to the bed. "So what did you think?" Riku looked ashamed as his eyes looked down to his evident erection, "I suppose theres no denying I liked it, huh?" Sora smirked. "What are you going to do about **_"that"_**?" Riku shrugged and reached a hand into his pants.

His breathing was labored now that his fist was pumping a million times a minute. His eyes were squeezed shut and his occasional grunts of pleasure seemed to be getting louder. This was it, the big moment! Sora leaned forward grabbing Riku's left nipple giving it a good pinch between his fingers, the silverettes body trembled. Sora placed his mouth around the head of Riku's cock giving the slit there the smallest of licks, but that's all it took to send him off the deep end. Riku's body shook violently as he came hard in the others mouth. Groaning in estacy his back arched.

It took a while before the fluids stopped flowing out of him. But when it did Sora sat back and swallowed the substance. Riku made a face at that, "Sorry..." Sora only smiled licking his lips, "No need to apologize, I'll take _**that**_ as my payment for today." And with that Sora sauntered out of the room. Riku heard him walk out the front door. _Way to fail Riku,you really are a fag._

_**A/N - chapter 3! X] yeh i know i've been like dead with this story but my mind like complaetly had no ideas of how i was gonna make all these tests :( i know i suck sorry!**_

_**but hopefully im back in buissness now! i really missed this smut:3 **_

_**btw i've been working on an akudemy story if any of you care to read its called Falling For All Of Me.**_

_**please send your requests for "tests"!!!! **_

_**thank you :D **_


End file.
